


Meeting the stars

by emji17



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Love, Period-Typical Racism, Racism, rewirte the stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emji17/pseuds/emji17
Summary: This is base on Phillip and Anne during the movie and little bit afterward after the movie.





	1. Who is that??

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first works. I never did this ever, in my life. I do struggle with English. If I didn't fit archive of our own rules. I don't know much. I was so inspiring to everyone writing techniques. I tried my best not to copy someone else works if I did, I had no idea that I did that. Thank you!!

**Chapter 1**   
**Who is that??**

**-x-x** -x-x-

Phillip Carlyle didn’t know much about love. He only knew plays and money. He never even tried to experience love, let alone never even believe in first love at first sight. Phillip didn’t enjoy much what his life was like especially when it was all plan ahead for him. Until one person name, P.T Barnum came by towards him one night to afford him a drink.

That night changed everything for Phillip. After agreeing a ten percent share and working partnership with P.T Barnum of the circus gig. Barnum was showing the Carlyle around the backstage during a show that was going on. W.D and Anne were on the stage this time.

Phillip was stun of everything he saw at backstage. He saw the tallest man, Lettie Lutz the bearded lady, even the General Tom Thumb. Barnum took Carlyle to a private box where acrobat flows around. That’s when Phillip experience love at first sight.

Sawing her, he felt the whole world slow down in time. He never experiences this at all. He just stands there. He felt his heart going faster than ever, but yet when Anne was right there. Phillip, couldn’t move at all. It was like she was experiencing the same thing as Phillip.  
Seeing her, in her beautiful pink hair. Inches away from her the way she had her hand on his face. Studying the bright brown eyes, soft natural brown skin. The lips shiny from the lights. He was amazed the most beautiful angel was hang from the bar that could so relax.

All Phillip can say was…

“Who is that?...”


	2. Whats your act??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Phillip saw Anne, went back to backstage after acrobat trapeze artist was done performing.

**Chapter 2**   
**Whats your act?**

As the performance was done by the brother and sister acrobat. Phillip and P.T. Barnum went back the downstairs and ran into W.D and Anne after they just exit the stage.

“W. D. . . . Anne, I want to introduce my newest hire, Mr. Phillip Carlyle,” Barnum explained to the pair. Phillip is still trying to find his words after what he experience seeing Anne the very first time.

Anne ask “And what is your act, Mr. Carlyle?” , Phillip is trying to find his words. He replied back “ I… I don’t have… an act”.

Phillip was saying in his mind “Great Phil, make yourself sound dumb in front the most beautiful women that I ever lay eyes on ever.”  
Anne sure knew what to say back, “Everyone’s got an act.” She walks past him, with a smile from the corner of her lips, looking up and down of Carlyle. Like she wasn’t afraid to judge a white person.

Phillip, turn around as Anne walk away. Surprised after everything, he forgot that W.D was still standing there… also, know he was her big brother. He turns around saw Anne’s brother standing there, looking him down. Giving him, don’t come near my sister look.

Phillip wanted to talk to Anne afterward the show, so he went to her dressing room. Little did Anne knew that her door was little bit crack open. Phillip saw Anne taking off her bright pink wig off her head. He just had same experience early go, time stood still as he watches her take the wig off. Realizing that she had dark curly long hair instead of pink. Phillip saw her face in the mirror that she was looking at, smiling and talking to herself.

Anne saying out loud, “ Phillip everyone has act...Anne why did you say that towards him… He is so handsome… NO Anne, you can’t be with him, especially he is white…”

Phillip wanted to come in and knock her door. He saw Anne getting up to undress. He walked away to give her privacy. With a smile on his face, he tried to cover up so no one will think other things. Knowing Anne experience the same thing as he did in the booth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, when The Greatest Showman comes out on DVD or Itunes. I can post another chapter for you guys. I hope everyone likes my work.


	3. Are all invited??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing amazing women he leys on, Philip has a trick up his sleeve. For everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
>  Finally "The Greatest Showman", came out on digital. I watch it about 5 times already. I tried my best to not copy the movie. So here's an update! I don't know when I will post another chapter. started college today and working full time too, it will be tuff. I will do my best! Thank you!   
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**"Are we ALL invited? "**

* * *

 

 

P.T. is reading the newspaper out loud so everyone can hear it. Reading that his show was the "Shame of the City ". by the well and know a person that people in the circus. James Bennett...

Lettie was combing her beard, of course, she was opsitmic about the statement that was on the paper. Of course, the Helen and Caroline were messing with W.D. on a seesaw as he rocks them up and down. Helen with a fake beard and repeating what Lettie just said. Everyone had a little giggle about it.

Whoever was in the room was naming off names about Bennett. P.T. only cares what he Bennett writes about his show is because all of Bennett friends of high places read his articles. Anne said out loud " Whatever happened to thriving off to controversy P.T. ?" The moment she said that Philip came inside, as everyone was talking.

P.T. ask Philip opinion about what was the said on the paper about their show. Helen's face became bright when she saw Philip came inside. She screams "PHILIP!", helen look at Anne with a big smile, Anne return as well. Philip gives P.T., as P.T. read an invitational to the queen of... ENGLAND!!!! AT BUCKINGHAM PALACE!!! From Queen Victoria!

Everyone was in shock, taken away from Philip trick or surprise. But not everyone... Anne and W.D. were looking at each other, knowing they both can't go because of their skin color. Being black on a ship to England and visiting the queen was certain no option for them.

Philip was exampling on how the society to accept who you are, as he was placing Helen on the barrel. Helene was giggly as Philip place his top hat on her head. Anne stood up for her and the rest of other who were African American. And ask very carefully and nervously as, " Are we ALL invited?". Looking at P.T. and Charity. Everyone realized that relatiy came down crashing.

Philip was shocked but came to a quick bold statement saying " If the queen doesn't let us ALL of us go, we don't go at all." He turns to Anne with a smile and straight face too. Anne was pleased that Philip was willing to stand up for her and her kind. She could help herself to laugh, due to she was caught off guard too. Everyone cheered and yelled!! Philip, of course, had to give Helen her favorite thing from him, a piggy bag ride. Philip doesn't realize Anne was looking at him and Helen. She was happy, truly happy. Anne taught herself that Philip might be different everyone or rest of mankind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please! Leave a comment! I really like your input on my story!


	4. Your Majisty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is at Buckingham Palace, Philip can't keep his eyes off of Anne. But Anne does not feel comfortable ... at all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me a long time to update!  
> My college classes have been getting rough lately.   
> Working full time plus over time.   
> My grandpa is not doing too hot lately.  
> I have finally found the time to write another chapter.
> 
> ENJOY!!

**Chapter 4**

**Your Majesty**

After a two-week boat ride from New York to England. The performances were told were their costumes to the palace instead their suits and dresses. 

* * *

 

Besides Phillip and P.T Barnum were in tailored suits, the rest of the gang were in their performances that they were during their acts. W.D and Lettie did not like who Phillip and P.T were all dress up and no else. After all they everyone seemed embarrassed the way they were like for themselves in front Queen Victoria. 

The announcer the whole room for their appearances. Everyone walks down right in front of the Queen. Phillip announced " My Majesty, My I present Mr. Barnum." She was explaining how she heard P.T. Barnum circus from her friends from America. Of course, Tom had to present himself as general. Queen was in shock how short he really is.

Tom made a joke, that the whole room fills with people where in shock did not know how to react to that remark that was made about how she doesn't need reaching the top shelf herself. And calling her sweetheart. Until the Queen burst into laughter, then everyone came into a laughter. Phillip tried his best to not turn around, noticing Anne was giggly with everyone else in the room. He smiles at the Queen, but deep down he smiling that Anne was laughing too. Her laugh was soft and too cute to not be noticed.

After they finish with their introduction with the Queen. Phillip notices that Anne was acting funny. But he realized how beautiful she is in her costume. He couldn't stop watching her. But the way Anne was acting, he notices that she trying to hide her upper chest. And hiding behind her brother that was talking to Tom.

Anne just look like she wanted to be there, but not the way she looks like. Phillip and Phineas notice that Jenny Lind was entering the palace. Phineas was determined to get Phillip to introduce to her, so he drags him along. 

* * *

 

Anne was dress in her performance outfit. Her mind she hated the fact the Phillip and P.T. were in their expensive suits. All that effort to get everyone, including her people. All that time, she wanted to leave more than be there.

When Phillip spoke to the Queen, she looks up at him. But her head down. Anne was behind her brother. She whispers to her brother, "Keep me cover as much you can W.D.". Of course, Tom was being Tom, introducing to him to the queen. And making a rude remark. She and the rest look down to show respect to the Queen. Luckily the Queen took as a joke and laughing. People were laughing with the Queen, she couldn't help with a giggle also. 

After the group was escorted out the room. Anne wanted to get cover up her upper body. She noticing that people were judging her skin color. She couldn't bear it much. She felt she was being watched, was not liking it. Even tho, she performed a hundred times in full stadium at the circus. Anne kept her brother who was talking to Tom about things. 

 

Then announcer announces Jenny Lind to the Queen. She looks up, she notices that Phillip was looking at her. For split second he wanted to be out of that suit as much she wanted to get out of her costume. She saw his big blue eyes and saw a worried face. Phillip spin around to watch Jenny Lind coming through the doors. Talking to Phineas about something she couldn't make out what they were saying.

There was Jenny Lind, in her lovely white gown. Her red hair beaming off the dress. Beautiful that women are, she wanted to be like her. Anne notice Phineas was dragging Phillip to Jenny Lind. The three were talking about something. 

The rest of the gang return back their hotels and but on their regular clothes, and board on the ship head back to New York. To watch Jenny Lind to preformend her famous song " Never Enough." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please write a comment about my story! Please!


End file.
